Real Life
At the end of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it is implied that the Raposa, The Hero, and Shadow were all a dream of Mike's. Mike, after being in a car crash, was in a coma. Many things in-game seem to be related to what was happening in Real Life. In-game and Real Life Comparisons Mike A young boy who fell into a coma after a car crash. He is Heather's little brother. He got stuck in a dream as the only human in the Raposa world, and Mike was the only one who didn't disappear when the game is finished. Wilfre knew what he was, and knew all of it was a dream. Heather Mike's older sister. Half of her face was bandaged from the crash, representing the half-darkened area of her left face. The Creator God. The Creator draws pictures in the Book of Life in Drawn to Life. Shadow and Wilfre Shadow is a creation that took over Wilfre's body. It doesn't show how that happened. The story of Wilfre is in Drawn to Life. Some believe it to be a representation of the smoke from the car crash. Most likely a reference to the devil. Mari A plush toy that they got at a carnival before the crash; possible reference to Mother Mary. Jowee Also a plush toy from a carnival before the car crash; possible reference to Joseph. Dr. Cure Most likely the doctor or nurse from the hospital. She suggested Mike gets fake ears so people won't ask him, "What happened to your ears?" There is no evidence to support this, it is purely speculation. This theory may be disproven if one looks to the modified ending in Drawn to Life: Collection, where no doctors or police officers are seen. Although, whether or not the modified ending is seen as canon depends on the individual. Cricket Most likely the policemen found in the background after Mike wakes up, who may have questioned Heather. There is no evidence to support this, it is purely speculation. The Hero The Hero is most likely based on Jesus. The Creator sent him to the Raposa world to save them. Book of Life The Book of Life may be a reference to the Bible. It could also be a reference to the Book of Life that is mentioned multiple times throughout the Bible, further evidence to this is that many names are written in the Book of Life (In the Bible) and every mayor will write their name in the Book of Life. Raposa World It is theorized that everything that happened in the Raposa world simply came off Real Life. Some say the village was supposed to be the carnival and the buildings represented asome of the activities. When The Mayor was murdered by Wilfre in the forest it was portrayed the same as the crash. Wilfre may have been representing the opponent car while The Mayor was Mike's. Also the line in Real Life "but when your colors fade" is used as a metaphor in real life but literal in the Raposa world. When all of the color was drained it may have represented the happiness coming out of Heather forcing her away. Eventually Heather says "Creator he's struggling" which is meant to represent Mike in Real Life but Jowee's struggling in The Raposa's. It is probably because the more color foaded in their world the less chance in Mike's. Before Mike In Drawn to Life, Mike does not appear until he is saved in Rapo City. But before that, the Raposa were still there, while Mike, was not. In the sequel, Mike never sees Watersong, Galactic Jungle, the gondolas, Miney, Rose, or almost anything else with his own eyes. There are many things that are yet to be explained. Many fans theorize that the Mike and Heather seen were representatives of the real Mike and Heather. Mari says to Mike about what Wilfre showed her, “Mike, Wilfre showed me... he showed me you!” When Mari was captured by Wilfre, he showed her something interesting. By the end of the game, it can easily be concluded that it was the Real World. He showed her Mike in the coma, and Wilfre told her that if they did not team up, Mike would wake up and their world would come to an end. It is unknown how Wilfre knew about the real world. Trivia * In the Drawn to Life Collection, the ending is different. Instead of getting in a car crash, Mike falls out of a tree. **The ending was changed due to a ratings complaint. * It is not confirmed that Mike's sister was Heather although it is highly likely. * It is implied, but not confirmed, that the Raposa died. Media Mike's family.png|Mike and Heather's family in real life Heather in real life.PNG|Heather in real life mike in real life.PNG|Mike in real life Mari + Jowee dolls.png|Mari and Jowee as dolls Category:Do Not Touch Category:Test